Henry's Child
by sweetsilverdusk
Summary: One-shot of Henry Becoming a Father.


Have a little One-Shot for our Little Devil Darling

Based on the Art by asktheinkdemon Tumblr

Joey Drew Studios was alive and thriving thanks to its intelligent owner and co-founder as well as the second co-founder and animator.

Henry Ross loved working in the studio, creating his characters and giving them a life on the screen, making children and adults laugh at their antics and jokes. Although he had his moments, it was a pleasure working with his best friend, Joey Drew.

One late afternoon, Joey came by Henry's desk with a new inkwell.

"Henry, we're trying out a new supplier for our animations," Joey explained, "It is a bit more expensive than our current one, but I wanted you to try it out since you're the one typically working with the art for the cartoons."

Henry took the inkwell and turned it over in his hands, "Seems lighter than normal for ink…"

"That's one of the reason I requested we test it out first," Joey explained, "A friend of mine brought the company to my attention and I looked over it before requesting a test bottle."

Henry shrugged and uncapped the inkwell, looking at the darkness within. He turned to his friend, "I'll test it out and bring you the results in a bit."

"Sounds good," Joey turned and left the animator's office.

Henry dipped his pen into the ink, scraping off any excess on the side. He first drew circles and squares before testing out a familiar figure on a fresh page.

A little black devil slowly was created on the page. His body was black with a white bow tie and white gloves. His cheeky smile graced the page as the character's pie-cut eyes stared back at Henry.

As Henry finished the drawing, he could help but notice that the ink seemed to bubble a bit. He shook his head, thinking that he might just be tired. He turned to cap the inkwell when a small peeping noise came from in front of him.

Henry looked down before jumping up in shock as a little black and white head popped out from the page in front of him. The little creature was small with a black body, a white face, black pie cut eyes, and little black horns sitting on its head.

Henry's eyes widened when the creature opened its mouth, revealing little sharp teeth, and peeped at Henry. The animator shook his head, closing his eyes, hoping it was just his imagination. But the little devil was still there.

The creature, with the little strength it had, pulled itself off the page before tumbling onto the floor in a puddle of ink.

Henry backed away before hitting the wall. _'This can't be real. This can't be real…'_ he chanted in his mind.

He almost considered it true before a little head popped up from the ink puddle and began making it's way toward Henry.

"Stay back!" He showed, pushing his hands in front of him as a warning.

The little creature stopped and looked up at Henry, "Peep!"

Henry raised an eyebrow at it as the little devil watched him, a smile gracing it's ink-drawn lips.

If Henry was completely honest, it was… cute. This little creature that popped out of the page and had come toward him was watching his every move. It peeped at Henry as the animator knelt down in front of the little ink creature.

"Bendy?"

"Peep!"

Henry slowly scooped the little creature up and allowed it to curl in his arms, a black tail wrapping around his arm for balance. Little black claws sunk into Henry's shirt, gripping the material, but cautious of its creator's flesh.

Henry patted Bendy on the back as he made himself comfortable. Bendy then, let out a big yawn, showing his little sharp teeth and forked tongue at Henry before falling asleep in the animator's arms.

Henry had to tell Joey about this development.

As quickly and quietly as he could, Henry gathered up the pages with his sketches and, with the sleeping demon in hand, walked quickly to Joey's office.

Joey was filing some paperwork when Henry suddenly barged in.

"Joey! There's something up with that ink!"

Joey looked up and noticed a black creature moving about in Henry's arms. He pointed to the little black figure, "What in the world is that?"

A black and white head peeked out from Henry's arms, eyes slightly groggy. The little devil blink before opening it's mouth, "PEEP!"

Joey blinked in surprise, "Is that-?"

"Bendy, yeah," Henry confirmed, "He jumped right off the page and into my arms."

"But… how the hell could that happen?"

"I dunno… but he's here now."

Joey inched closer to the devil, looking at the inky creature. The devil smiled evilly, before chuckling. The next thing Henry and Joey knew, Bendy had jumped out of Henry's arms, snatched Joey's glassed of his face, and began running around the office, peeping in delight.

"BENDY!" the two men shouted as they launched at the little devil.

It didn't take them long to capture the little creature, as it continued to leave a trail of inky footsteps. The creature was not happy about being captured, as it fought against Henry's arms to be free again.

After Joey pried his glasses from the little devil's grasp, he sighed, "Quite a creature, eh?"

"Tell me about it," Henry slowly scratched Bendy on the head like one would a cat. Bendy curled into Henry's arms again, sticking his forked tongue out a Joey.

"Well, he certain acts like Bendy," Joey cleaned his glasses off before returning them to his face, "Perhaps you should take care of the little devil darling."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Henry asked, suddenly in shock, "I don't know anything about caring for pets, or kids for that matter."

"But Bendy seems to take a liking to you," Joey pointed out, "And you created him."

Henry looked down at the little devil in his arms. Bendy yawned, showing his sharp teeth, eyes half-lidded.

"Besides," Joey continued, "I don't think it likes me very much."

Henry rocked Bendy in his arms as the little devil fell asleep again. Joey was right, Bendy seemed to cause mischief a little too much around Joey, but seemed very content to be by Henry.

Henry sighed before nodding, "Alright, but I'll need a basket of sorts next to my work station to keep an eye on this one."

"You got it."

Later that day, Joey entered Henry's office after the animator left for the day.

The owner looked around for a bit before picking up the small inkwell that sat on the animator's desk. He pulled another inkwell out, replacing it with the one he had taken. Capping the inkwell, Joey turned it over in his hands, smiling at the skull that was engraved on the inkwell.

"What an interesting concept," the man murmured before leaving the room, "That this ink can bring those drawing to life."

Joey thought back again to Bendy's first encounter with him. That little devil didn't seem to trust him, but he would one day. The owner smiled as he disappeared into the darkness, for he would one day have the greatest creature he had ever met in the palm of his hand.


End file.
